Don't Trust Him
by bella1985
Summary: Jason kidnaps Aria when she tells him she knows about his creepy pictures. Now it's up to Ezra and the little liars to get her back before it's too late.Set after the epsiode 'Picture This'.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello readers! I am back with a new Ezria story. This one was inspired by the episode of PLL "Picture This" and the promo for "Touched by an A-ngel". I don't know how long this story will be but I'm thinking at least 4 chapters. Enjoy!**

**Aria's point of view**

When I got to school my head was in a total fog. People said hi to me in the hall but I was too dazed to notice. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss with Jason. I love Ezra so much and the last thing I want to do is ruin that.

"Aria!" That was the first voice that brought me out of my thoughts.

"Oh hey Emily," I said as I closed my locker.

"I need to talk to you," She said in a panic. "Why didn't you answer your phone last night?"

"Sorry I had a lot on my mind." I said without thinking.

She raised her eyebrows at me in question so I decided to lie.

"Mike and family stuff," I explained.

"Ahh I see," She said then the first bell rang. "Ok but I need to talk to you at lunch. It's extremely important."

"Alright I'll meet you in the cafeteria first thing, I promise," I said wondering what could be so important. I hope –A didn't do anything drastic.

"Okay see ya then," She said then walked down to her class.

The rest of my classes went by in a blur. I had to wrap my head around what was attracting me to Jason. I mean he was creepy but he was always nice to me and he was sort of good looking. But none of that mattered, Ezra was the best guy for me. Yes we were having a hard time getting our relationship out there but it will happen soon enough. I was head over heels in love with Ezra, not even Jason can change that.

Soon enough the bell rang and I was off for my important meeting with Emily. I sat down at the table waiting for her to arrive. Within minutes Emily came rushing in looking around for me. I waved my hand in the air and she ran over.

"So what's this about?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you about Jason," She said with a worried look.

I got a lump in my throat instantly. Did Emily know about the kiss?

"What about Jason?"

"Spencer got suspicious of Jason's blacked out shed. So she made me go with her and we broke into it while he was gone." She started.

"Was there someone in there?" I asked shocked.

"No," She said with a slight smile then got serious again. "He made a black room in there. To develop his own photos."

"Oh," I said relieved. "Well that's not too weird."

"No Aria," She seemed hesitant to tell me the rest of the story.

"Come on Em," I said. "What else was there?"

"Jason had pictures of you," She said looking me straight in the eyes. "Creepy pictures!"

"What?" I said too shocked to even process what she was telling me.

"Every single picture in that shed was of you," She explained. "Close ups of your face, your eyes, your lips, all while you were asleep."

"How did he get pictures of me while I was sleeping?" I whisper-yelled.

"He had all this camera equipment," She said. "It's like he's been stalking you."

"Ok well I'm officially terrified." I said trying to take in all this new creepy info.

"What am I supposed to do?" I said freaking out.

"Stay away from him," She said. "At all costs, he's dangerous Aria."

"Hey guys," Spencer and Hanna said sitting with us. I look up at them with a look of panic then Spencer turned to Emily. "You told her?"

"Yup," Emily said taking a drink of her water.

"Good, she needs to know how much of a creep this guy is," Hanna said simply.

"What does he want? Why is he spying on me?" I said in one quick breath.

"Aria," Spencer said. "Breath."

"How I have a stalker!"

"Aria calm down," Emily said. "We don't know what he wants. Just stay away from him and you'll be fine."

"Yeah I guess you're right," I said wanting to change the subject. "So Hanna has Caleb called yet?"

"No but he texted me this morning," She said with a small smile. "He said everything is good."

"Don't worry Han," Spencer said patting Hanna on the back. "He will be back,"

"I know," She said. "This is good for him."

"How about a girl night tonight?" Emily suggested. "At our house?"

"That sounds great," Hanna said. "My mom's out on business tonight so it will be fun."

"Awesome," I smiled. "When do you want us to head over?"

"Whenever you feel like it," Hanna said. "After school if you like, or around dinner. We can order something."

"Cool I'll text you when I leave," I said getting up from my chair. "I gotta get my books then talk to Mrs. Ranson, I'll see you guys later."

"Alright bye" They all said as I headed back down the hall.

After I talked to Mrs. Ranson I went to get my books out of my locker. I turned the corner when I saw him. Jason was standing there talking to the history teacher.

I put my head down and walked as fast as I could past them. I was just putting my books in my bag when I heard his voice.

"Hey Aria," Jason said from behind me.

I didn't say anything and started to walk away. Then I felt him grab my arm.

"What's wrong?" He said looking worried.

"Just leave me alone, ok?" I said.

"Why? Aria I know you like me,"

"No I don't!" I said getting angry.

"Aria that kiss had a spark to it," He said still holding onto my arm.

"Jason! Leave me alone!" I said just wanting him to shut up.

"Give me one good reason?" He said getting frustrated.

"I'm not available," I said simply.

"That's not good enough," He smiled.

"Fine how about this!" I said letting my anger get the best of me. "I know about your creepy little photo collection."

He didn't say anything, he let go of my arm and just stared at me. I gave him one last cold look and ran down the hall.

_Later that night_

It was around midnight now. We were having an awesome time, forgetting all the issues and just having fun. I was able to forget about my conversation with Jason. I decided not to tell the girls just because I didn't want to get them worried over nothing. Instead of worrying more we did our nails and watched the Katy Perry concert on TV.

"Well I hate to say it but I gotta go." I said getting up.

"Aw Aria are you sure you can't stay the night with us?" Emily asked.

"No unfortunately not," I said getting my bag. "My mom's dragging me to see an art friend of hers tomorrow morning."

"Alright have fun!" Spencer said.

"I'll try," I smiled. "Have a fun night ladies."

I walked down the stairs and headed outside. I got to my car and stopped to look for my keys.

Suddenly I felt someone grab me around the waist and put something over my mouth and nose. I tried to scream but I started to feel extremely tired and couldn't get any sound out. Next thing I know, everything went black.

**Hanna's point of view**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I opened my eyes and wondered who would be calling me at 9am on a Saturday morning.

Before I could wonder any further I felt a pillow hit me.

"Hannnnnnnaa," Spencer whined. "Answer your phone!"

"I was going to," I said picking it up. "Until you hit me with a pillow!"

"Whatever," She grumbled. She was not a morning person. No wonder she drank so much coffee.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Oh Hanna its Ella Montgomery," Mrs. Montgomery said. "Is Aria there?"

"Hey Mrs. M," I said while Spencer and Emily listened. "No Aria isn't here why?"

"She never came home last night," She said getting very worried.

"What? Oh Mrs. M she left here at 11:30," I explained. "She said she was going home,"

"What's wrong?" Emily asked in a panic.

"Aria never went home, no one knows where she is," I explained to the others.

"Would you girls mind coming over?" Mrs. Montgomery asked. "The police are on there way and they might want to get your story."

"Of course we will be there soon," I said hanging up quickly.

"Guys what happened to her?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Do you think –A had something to do with this?"

"Maybe," Emily said. She had such a scared look on her face I thought she might puke.

"Her car!" Spencer suddenly yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Aria's car!" She said and started to run down the stairs and we all followed her. "Is it still there?"

We looked out the front window and there was Aria's car still parked out front.

"Guys she never even made it to her car," Emily said almost in tears. "I don't want this to be Ali all over again."

"It won't," I said. "We need to get dressed Aria's mom called the police and they want to talk to us."

"Alright let's go," Spencer said heading back upstairs.

After we got dressed in a panic we headed outside to go to Aria's house.

"Wait," Spencer said stopping us in my driveway. "I want to check if someone's home."

"What?" I asked. "Who?"

"Jason," She said. "I have a feeling he had something to do with this."

We walked up to Jason's house and saw his car was gone. We knocked on the door five times but there was no answer.

"It had to be him," Spencer said. "We've got to tell the cops about those pictures."

"Yes tell them we broke into Jason's shed," Emily said.

"I don't care if I get in trouble for that," Spencer said. "I just want Aria back."

"Your right," Emily said. "We better get going,"

**Ezra's point of view**

I got into my car and headed to Aria's house. Unfortunately it wasn't going to see Aria. Since Ella and Aria would be out for most of the day Byron invited me to spend the day with him. We were just going to hang out and maybe go over some work.

I got really nervous as soon as I pulled onto the street. Sitting in front of Aria's house was a police car. My thoughts immediately went to Mike. It was the dinner party all over again. What's with that kid? Can't he go a day without steeling?

I parked on the side of the road and headed towards the door. I rang the door bell and was surprised that the police officer was the one who answered.

"Um I'm here to see Byron," I said.

"Sure," He said. "He's right here."

I followed him to the living room where I saw a terrible sight.

Ella, Byron, Mike, Spencer, Emily and Hanna were all sitting there. They all had tears in there eyes and worried looks on there faces. I had no idea what situation I just stepped into but I knew it wasn't good.

"What happened?" I asked.

Little did I know the answer to that question would shatter my heart.

**AN: Soooo? What do you guys think? I'm in love with this story and I'm so excited to write more. PLEASE review! I love hearing what you guys have to say about it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Holy crow field! I was very surprised yet happy about all the reviews I got for the first chapter :D You guys are awesome! I'm so excited that you guys like the story so far!**

Ezra's point of view

"Oh Ezra," Byron said motioning me to sit. "I'm sorry I forgot to call you, we've had a bad morning."

"No problem," I said sitting down next to Spencer. "What's wrong?"

"Aria's missing," Spencer said quietly.

"What!" I said shocked.

"She was staying at Hanna's last night with the girls and they said she left at 11:30 but she never came home," Ella explained.

"She never even made it to her car," Emily said. "It was still parked outside Hanna's this morning."

"So you have no idea where she is?" I asked. I honestly wanted to freak out and cry like everyone else but I knew I had to keep it together since Aria's relationship with me was still a secret.

"Actually," Hanna started. "That's what he wanted to tell you."

"You know where she is?" Ella said with a hopeful look.

"No but we might know who took her," Emily said.

Who!" I asked maybe a little too quickly. This earned me a small suspicious look from Ella.

"Alright girls tell me what you know," The police officer said.

"We're pretty sure it was Jason DiLaurentis," Spencer said.

"Jason?" Byron said shocked. "But he's always so nice to Aria."

"That's the problem," Hanna said.

By this time I was very confused. I mean I never trusted this Jason guy just because he seemed too friendly with Aria. Never had I imagined that he would do something like this to her.

"Explain please," The police officer said.

"Ok I know I'm gonna get in trouble for telling you this but I don't care," Spencer said. "I got suspicious of Jason so when he was out I snuck into his shed."

"You broke into his shed?" The police asked.

"Yes, not the point," Spencer said a tad frustrated that he interrupted her. "Anyways so I went in and saw Jason had made his own black room in the shed, to develop photos."

"What does this have to do with Aria?" I couldn't help but ask. I felt bad for interrupting her but I was getting more worried by the second.

"Just wait," Spencer said with a small smile. "So I saw a bunch of cameras, equipment and photos he had already taken hanging on the walls. The thing was every picture he had was of Aria. Of her lips, her eyes, her face and all while she was asleep."

"What!" Byron, Ella and I all shouted at the same time.

"I think he was obsessed with her," Hanna said. "Or stalking her."

"Oh my poor daughter!" Ella said bursting into tears.

"It will be alright Ella," Byron said hugging his wife. "We'll find her."

"Well I suggest we head over to Miss Marin's home," The police said. "Check for finger prints or anything left around the car."

"Yeah I think everyone could use some coffee." Emily said standing up. "We can make some while the police search."

We all started to head out the door into our respective cars. I was wondering if I should go home or go with them as not to cause more suspicion. Thankfully before I had to decide Ella called out to me.

"Ezra why don't you ride with us?" Ella said from her car. When she saw me hesitate she then wondered. "You are coming right?"

"Of course," I said without any doubt.

I got into the car with the rest of the Montgomery's. Everyone had a very worried and scared expression on their face, the same one I assumed I had on as well. I looked over at Mike who was sitting next to me, he had a few stray tears running down his face.

"Don't worry Mike," I said patting his arm. "We'll find Aria."

He just stared at me for a few seconds. I wondered if he caught that I was trying to convince myself as much as him.

"That's what everyone told Aria," Mike said looking down at his hands. "When Allison went missing."

My heart probably could have broken right then and there. I was already worried about Aria but hearing Mike say that made everything worse.

Thankfully, we arrived at Hanna's house so I had a few minutes to clear my head before having to interacting with everyone.

"Hanna?" Mrs. Marin said running out of the house.

"Hey mom," Hanna said sadly. She hugged her than Ashley ran to Ella.

"Ella, Byron," She said hugging them both.

"Ashley you didn't have to leave you business meetings," Ella said.

"Oh course I did," Ashley said smiling. "Aria is like a daughter to me,"

"Us too," Mrs. Hastings said as she and her husband approached.

"Oh thank you guys," Ella said with tears in her eyes.

"Ok folks my team and I are going to take a look around," The police officer said. "We will let you know if we find anything at all."

"Thank you officer," Mrs. Marin said. "Alright let's go in and have some coffee."

We all started to head for the house. Once we got into the kitchen and sat down Ella looked towards me.

"Oh Peter, Veronica, Ashley," She said standing next to me. "This is Ezra Fitz, he teaches at Hollis and has become a friend of the family and he arrived when we got the news."

"Nice to meet you," I said to them all and they responded the same. "I wish it were under better circumstances."

"How could this happen?" Ashley said. "I swear someone is preying on our girls."

"You didn't hear who the girls think it was?" Veronica asked.

"No," Ashley said looking at Hanna.

"Sorry I was in a rush I forgot to tell you," Hanna shrugged.

"Oh well the girls think it was Jason…" Veronica started to explain. I kind of tuned out the explanation not wanting to hear the story of Jason the creep again.

Suddenly a felt something hit my arm. I look over and saw the three girls standing around the corner. Hanna was actually throwing M&M's at me to get my attention. When I looked at them they motioned for me to come over. I slowly walked over to them and Spencer grabbed my arm and dragged me into the living room.

"Um hi," I said as they all stood in front of me staring.

"Sorry about this but I'm just gonna cut to the chase Mr. Fitz," Spencer explained.

"Just call me Ezra," I said. "I'm not your teacher anymore."

"Oh we've heard that many times before," Hanna laughed.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"What Hanna is trying to say," Spencer said glaring at Hanna. "We know about you and Aria."

"You do?" I said thinking about the situation. "Well I can't say I'm not surprised. You four are the closest friends I've seen in a long time."

"So you're not mad at Aria for telling us right?" Emily said biting her lip nervously.

"No," I said laughing a bit. "I'm actually glad Aria's had someone to talk to about our relationship."

"Well that's good," Spencer said. "Anyways I felt we should tell you so you know that we will keep you in the loop with what's going on with Aria. I assume you're worried about making people suspicious."

"That's true," I said glad I had someone on my side here.

"Don't worry we got your back," Hanna smiled. "We need each other right now."

We all nodded then Spencer spoke.

"We should probably get back there before they notice," We all agreed and headed back to the kitchen.

A few minutes after we returned the police officer came into the house.

"Excuse me everyone but we found some things," He said sitting down.

"Oh yes please go ahead," Ella said.

"Well we found these," He said holding up a set of keys in a plastic bag.

"Those are Aria's car keys," Byron said.

"Okay," The police man said writing that down in his notebook. "Now we did find Aria's fingerprints on here but we also have Jason DiLaurentis on them."

Everyone gasped and started to get emotional. I started to get very angry, myself. I wanted to find Jason and give him what he deserved. I didn't even want to think about what he was doing to my Aria.

"So because he had his prints we got a search warrant to get into his house," The police explained. I could tell Spencer and the other girls were hopeful about this. "Now girls you said something about pictures right?"

"Yes," Spencer said. "They were black and white and were of Aria while she was sleeping. Some were close up of her eyes and lips."

"Like this?" The police asked as he held up a photo inside a clear plastic bag. It was exactly how Spencer described it, Aria looking so peaceful in her sleep. This only made me want to get at Jason more.

"Yes!" Spencer exclaimed. "Exactly! Where did you find it?"

"It was in a hidden drawer in Jason's desk." He explained. "We probably never would have found it if the picture hadn't been poking out a bit."

"Oh my god," Ella said starting to cry again.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Well with this stuff we have enough evidence to go after Jason as a suspect." He said.  
>"My partner is out talking to people who might know where Jason is right now."<p>

"Thank you very much officer," Byron said shaking his hand.

"Not a problem," The police officer said getting up. "I'll keep contact with you Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery. When we find out anything at all we will let you know."

"Thank you," Ella said as he left.

Everyone sat in silence, not knowing what to say next. We now knew who had Aria but where did he take her?

Aria's point of view

I felt really groggy when I started to wake up. I had no idea what happened, the last thing I remembered was going to my car.

My senses started to come back and I felt something around my mouth, wrists and ankles. Then I felt my weight being shifted in a weird way, like someone was holding me.

I finally got the strength to open my eyes and the first thing I saw was darkness. Wherever I was it was night time. I turned my head and saw Jason looking straight forward, why was Jason carrying me?

I tied to speak but realized there was tape on my mouth.

"Mmhmmmhmh," I mumbled. He looked down surprised to see I was awake.

"Shhh darling," He said. "Were almost there."

I tried to squirm around but Jason stopped and gripped my arm extremely tight.

"Hey!" He said raising his voice slightly. "I don't want to hurt you Aria but trust me I will if you don't cooperate."

The look in Jason's eyes was one that I've only seen once before. It was when he almost hit Allison with the field hockey stick. It was a look of anger and rage, I was so scared I just closed my eyes and settled down.

I had no idea where I was, what Jason wanted or what was going to happen to me. I started to cry thinking about the helpless state I was in. I just wanted more than anything to be home with my family, my friends and Ezra.

**AN: There ya go! I hope you guys like it. Also if any of you have any ideas for little things that should happen in this story, or where Jason should take Aria I would LOVE to hear them (: please review! **

**Ps..Next chapter probably won't be up until Friday or Saturday at the latest. Just because I work all week. Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Can I just say again how awesome you all are? Honestly the feedback I get from you guys in amazing and so nice! Anyways here is chapter 3**

Ezra's point of view

After having some coffee and hanging around for a few hours, Ella suggested we should all go home since we probably would hear anything for awhile. Everyone agreed and Ella made sure she had everyone on speed dial incase any news came up.

Once we got back to the Montgomery's house Mike immediately went inside.

"He'll be fine," Byron said to Ella and me.

"He's probably just stressed," I said. "Understandable with what's going on."

"Yeah," Ella said looking at her shoes. "I'll probably be talking to you soon Ezra."

"Of course Ella," I said as she walked inside.

"Sorry about getting you involved in this," Bryon said. "I should have called you before you came over."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "I probably would have come over anyways."

"Yeah, you and Aria have been seeing a lot of each other," Byron said nonchalantly. At first I thought he was going to say he knew about Aria and I but he never did.

"Yeah she's a great girl," I said trying to warm Byron up to the idea of Aria and I getting closer. "I can't believe Jason did this to her."

"Me either," Byron said shaking his head sadly. "Anyways I'll be sure to call you once we hear anything."

"Thank you," I said. "Call me if you need anything also."

He nodded and I walked back to my car and drove to my apartment. Once I got there I didn't know what to do with myself. I honestly felt too numb to do anything, this all felt too unreal.

I sat down on the couch and switched on the TV not really watching it. Suddenly I head something that caught my attention, Aria's name. It was the news, they were getting the word out about Jason and Aria.

"Rosewood police are looking for 17 year old Aria Montgomery. She was last seen last night at a friend's house when she never arrived home," The new reporter explained. As the man was talking a picture of Aria appeared on the screen. "Police believe she was abducted by this man, Jason DiLaurentis."

I stopped listening to the news and just stared at the picture of Aria on the screen. Her beautiful, perfect and smiling face looking back at me.

I felt a few tears running down my face and suddenly got very angry. I was angry that this would happen to such a wonderful girl. Angry that I couldn't help her. Angry that I wasn't able to be by her side right now.

I couldn't stand looking at Jason's face any longer on the screen, so I picked up the remote and attempted to turn it off. It wasn't working which only made me angrier. Without even thinking I took the remote and threw it clear across the room. It made a loud crash as it hit the wall.

This was all getting too much for me. So I did the only thing I thought would help, I broke down. I sat on the couch with my head in my hands a cried. I let out all the emotion that was building up and slammed my fits against the table a few times.

"This is all so wrong," I said to myself. "This never should have happened."

I laid down on the couch a started to drift to sleep. I hoped that when I woke up this nightmare would end.

Ella's point of view

I sat at the kitchen table with the phone next to me. I refused to do anything until I heard any news about my daughter.

"Ella," Byron sighed as he stepped into the room. "They will call when they find something."

"Am I a bad mother?" I blurted out.

"What?" He asked placing his arm around my shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

"I just feel like I failed at being a mom," I said crying. "I'm supposed to protect my children."

"Ella," He said kissing my forehead. "Don't blame yourself for this. No one could have known this was going to happen."

"Byron what do you think he's doing to her?"

"I don't know," He said honestly. "But I have faith that they will find her soon and she will be safe and sound back home."

"I hope so," I said leaning against him.

Then the phone rang and I pulled away quickly to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello this is the Rosewood police department, is this Mrs. Montgomery?" A deep voiced male asked.

"Yes," I said wanting to get right to the point. "Is this about my daughter?"

"Yes it is," He said then paused. "Do you mind if I come by your house?"

"Oh god," I said taking a deep breath. "Is she alright?"

"Oh no Mrs. Montgomery it's nothing like that," He reassured me.

I sighed in relief. I thought for a moment I was about to be told my daughter was dead.

"I'm the new lead officer on your daughter's case," He explained. "We have a couple pieces of news and I would just like to meet with you."

"Oh yes of course officer," I said. "You have the address?"

"Yes Mrs. Montgomery," He said. "I will be there shortly."

"Alright thank you," I said hanging up the phone.

"Everything alright?" Byron asked.

"Yes," I said. "The new lead officer just wants to meet with us, and tell us a few things."

"Should I go get Mike?"

"Umm," I said wondering if that would be a good idea. "Sure, it's best for us to be together at a time like this."

"Alright," Byron said as he headed up the stairs to Mikes room.

I started to make a pot of coffee incase the police officer would like some. Also because I hoped the coffee would make this headache would go away. Although deep down I knew the only thing that would make it go away was Aria being home.

I poured the coffee and headed into the kitchen. At the same time Byron and Mike were heading downstairs.

"Why do I have to meet this guy?" Mike said slumping down onto the couch.

"He's the person in charge of finding your sister," Byron said sitting next to me. "He just wants to meet for a little while."

"I know its hard Mike," I said patting his hand.

"I just…" Mike sighed then looked down at the table. "I just want people to stop talking and bring her home already."

"I understand," I said touched by Mike's words. "I do too, but talking helps them get information to find her."

"Alright," Mike said.

There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it. I opened the door to see a 6'2 man standing in front of me. He had a police uniform on and was very muscular. He was the stereotypical police officer.

"Hello Mrs. Montgomery," He said and stuck his hand out to me. "I'm officer Peters, David Peters."

"Hi," I smiled shaking his hand. "I'm Ella Montgomery."

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Oh of course," I said stepping aside and lead him into the living room. "Would you like some coffee?"

"No thank you," He smiled. "Hello I'm officer David Peters."

"Hi I'm Byron Montgomery," Byron said shaking his hand. "This is our son Mike."

"Hey," Mike said to the officer.

"So what news do you bring for us?" I asked.

"Oh yes," He said opening notebook. "We spoke to all the people who work for Jason around his house. They claim that Jason told them he would be away for awhile and he would contact them when he returned."

"How does that help the case?" Byron asked.

"Well because of the payment plan he had worked out with the workers Jason is required by the law to stay in Rosewood. According to one employee said Jason promised he would stay in Rosewood because he didn't want to involve the police."

"So that means he's still in Rosewood somewhere?" Mike asked.

"Possibly," Officer Peters said. "We also ran Jason's license plate through and we have a location on his car."

"Oh my goodness that wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"The only thing is," He started. "Because the car is located on a freeway we think Jason ditched the car and continued on from there."

My face fell and my hopes were crushed once again.

"But it still gives us good information," He reassured me.

"Also I have my team looking in on credit card uses and bank withdrawals that Jason has made and on what," He said.

"Well at least that something to go on," Byron said holding my hand.

"It is," Officer Peters said. "Also I wanted to ask if Aria had a cell phone."

"Yes she does," I said.

"Would we be able get the number?" He said handing me the pen and notebook.

I quickly wrote down Aria's number and handed it back to him.

"So do you think she would still have her phone with her?" Byron asked.

"It's a possibility," Officer Peters said. "Also most people don't know that some phones have a code so you can track them."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," He explained. "I will call the phone company and ask for Aria's code. Hopefully Jason doesn't know Aria has her phone and we can locate her that way."

"Well those all seem like good leads," I said having a bit more faith.

"We'll don't worry Mrs. Montgomery we will do anything and everything we can to find Aria." Officer Peters said standing up.

"Thank you so much," I said walking him to the door.

"No trouble at all," He smiled. "I will be sure to contact you if we have anymore news."

Once he left I hurried to the kitchen, I had many phone calls to make.

"Byron you call the Hastings and the Marin's," I said grabbing my phone. "I'll call Ezra and the rest of the family."

"Ezra will be very happy to hear some news," Byron laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"He just seems to really care about Aria," He commented.

"Yeah I did notice that too," I said thinking about it. "But they have been seeing a lot of each other, Ezra has become closer to the family."

"Yeah," Byron said dialing the phone. "I have to start thinking of him has a friend not Aria's former teacher."

"Exactly," I smiled. "Now hurry up and start calling."

Aria's point of view

I fell asleep dreaming of being back home with Ezra and my family. When I woke up Jason was no longer carrying me. Instead I was on an old couch with a blanket over me. My feet and hands were still tied so I couldn't move around much. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was.

It looked to be an old farm house, or maybe a barn. It was similar to Spencer's barn before she did the renovations. The only things inside were the couch I was on, a TV, a arm chair and a couple boxes.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Jason said as he entered the barn. "Have a nice nap?"

"No," I said. It took hearing my own voice to realize the tape was no longer on my mouth.

"Aw that's too bad," Jason said sitting in the arm chair.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"You don't remember it?" He laughed.

"No," I said trying to rack my brain to think of it.

"I'm pretty sure Alison took all you girls here at least once." He said taking a sip of the drink in his hand.

"I don't think so," I said. "I think I'd remember this place."

"Ali and I found this place one day," He said looking around. "If our parents were fighting or we didn't want to go home we would come here. We joked that we would fix it up and live here one day."

Suddenly the memory came back to me. Ali did bring me and the others here, years ago. We all laughed at the fact that she wanted to live here one day but she was determined to fix it up. Then I remembered where this place was. We hiked here from Ali's house, I was still Rosewood.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked. "What do you want?"

"I want you to keep your mouth shut about those photos and me," He said in a very serious tone. "And I brought you here because absolutely no one knows this place is here."

"My friends do," I snapped.

"Like they would remember," He laughed. "You didn't without me telling you."

"Whatever," I said turning my head away from him.

"Don't worry," He smiled. "We won't be staying here long anyways."

"What do you mean?" I asked as my skin crawled from what he was telling me.

"Well I can't keep you in Rosewood forever," He laughed. "As soon as I get the payments for the workers and everything situated were leaving."

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you that," He smiled. "It will be a surprise, you know too much already anyways"

I must have had a look of panic on my face because he walked over to me and placed his hand on my cheek. 

"Don't be scared darling," He whispered. "I'll take care of you,"

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

"Hey!" He said yelling back at me. "You need to shut up and do what I say or things are gonna get bad for you,"

"You already made it bad," I said tearing up. "You took me away from everyone I love!"

"That's it," He said. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me off the couch. My hands were tied behind my back so I couldn't use them to catch myself. My face collided with the floor with a bang and I knew that was going to leave a nice bruise.

"Next time listen to me," He yelled then kicked my legs. "I'll be back, not that you can move."

He stomped out of the barn and let me lay there in pain. I couldn't get up so I just lay on the floor and cried. I tried to block out the pain coming from my legs and head.

I got my thoughts together and realized I couldn't do this. I needed to get it together and find a way out of this. Who knows, if I didn't Jason might just kill me.

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks again for all the good ideas. Next chapter will be up next week…depending on my work schedule. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello all! Thanks for all the wonderful ideas and comments (: they make me smile. Also thanks to **'.dreamers' **for the idea of this chapter.**

Aria's point of view

I fell asleep that night on the floor in a puddle of tears. When I woke up I was back on the couch. I really didn't like the fact that Jason was touching me while I slept, it made me want to throw up.

I sat up as best I could to look out the window to see Jason sitting in a lawn chair out front. I was surprised he would leave me alone but then again all tied up it wasn't like I was going anywhere. I moved around and felt something in my back pocket. Since my hands were behind my back it was easy to get something out of my back pocket. I threw it onto the ground and saw that it was my cell phone.

"Oh my god," I said with the first shred of hope I've had since this happened.

I rolled onto the ground silently until I was in front of my phone. I sat down on my butt and used my foot to hit the power button on my phone. My heart sank deep into my chest when it didn't turn on. The battery was dead.

"Damn it!" I whispered to myself. "Of course,"

The tears started once again because I had no idea what I was going to do. My cell phone was one of my last hopes. I couldn't escape with my limbs tied and Jason watching me. I took my phone and put it back into my pocket so Jason wouldn't see it.

"Good morning princess," Jason said as he entered.

I ignored him and just looked down at my feet. He walked closer and sat down next to me on the floor. He reached around my back and before I could ask what he was doing my hands were freed. I stared up at him in confusion and he just smiled.

"Don't get too excited," He said handing me a small bag. "This is only while you eat."

My face fell and I looked down at the bag in my hands. I also noticed that the rope that was around my wrists left deep red marks.

"Go on," He said. "I don't want you to starve."

I opened the bag and found a poppy seed muffin and an apple. I slowly took out the muffin and began eating it. I really wasn't hungry but god knows how long I would be here, might as well eat something.

"I remember you and Ali eating those muffins all the time," Jason said from the corner of the room.

I just nodded at his statement and continued to eat. I decided to eat some of the apple but halfway through I realized that was a bad idea. My stomach was already upset but the sourness from the apple only made it worse.

"I'm going to be sick," I said quickly to warn Jason for what was to come.

Jason quickly lifted me up and carried me to what looked like a closet. He opened the door and I saw it was a small bathroom. He set me down on the ground and I started to cough.

I could feel Jason staring at me and I coughed up the continents of my stomach. After about 15 minutes I was finally through. I had sweat all over my forehead, my heart was beating really fast, my stomach felt horrible and I just wanted to be home.

"You alright now?" Jason asked.

"No," I said closing my eyes. "But I don't think I'll vomit anymore if that's what you mean."

"Alright," He said placing me back onto the couch. "I'll put the rope back on your wrists."

"Yay," I said sarcastically. As soon as the words left my mouth I knew it was the wrong thing to say.

As Jason tied my hands he made the rope extra tight.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," He said with a dark laugh. "I'm gonna watch some TV if you need something just say."

He went over to his chair and turned on the TV. I honestly could not understand Jason. He was could be so nice but then he had that anger streak that I was terrified of.

The only thing I could do now was to hope my friends and family would find me before Jason's anger went too far.

Ella's point of view

I sat in the living room looking at the clock, 3:38pm my daughter has officially been missing for almost 40 hours. I heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it. I opened the door to find Officer Peters standing in front of me.

"Oh Officer Peters," I said. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello Ella," He said. "I was just wondering if I could speak to you and Byron for a few moments."

"Of course," I said leading him into the family room. "I'll just go get him."

"Sure," He said taking a seat and pulling out some papers.

I ran upstairs up to our bedroom where Byron was grading some papers. Thankfully the school has been very good with letting Byron, Mike and I off while Aria was missing.

"Honey," I said opening the door. "Officer Peters is here and he wants to speak to us."

"Alright," He said following me downstairs.

We sat down with Officer Peters wondering what he had to say.

"What I came here to talk to you about is Aria's phone records," He said. "We just started the process of tracking Aria's phone but I wanted to ask you about a phone number."

"Sure," I said.

"Do you recognize this phone number?" He asked showing us the papers with a phone number circled in red.

"It looks familiar," Byron said standing up. "One second let me get my phone."

"What's so important about this phone number?" I asked while Byron left.

"Aria's records show a lot of phones calls and text messages sent to this number," He explained. "It's obviously someone Aria has lots of contact with so we would like to know who it is."

"Are you sure it's not one of the girls?" I asked referring to Emily, Hanna and Spencer.

"No," He said. "I have the girl's phone numbers and they don't match."

"Here we go," Byron said coming back into the room with his phone. "What was the number again?"

I handed him the papers and then he looked confused.

"What's wrong Byron?" I asked.

"It's Ezra Fitz's phone number," He said showing the number to Office Peters.

"Ezra's?" I asked confused as well.

"Who is this Ezra Fitz?" Officer Peters asked.

"He's a co-worker with Byron," I said. "He's also a close family friend. He was here with us when Aria went missing."

"So he would have no idea where she is?" Officer Peters asked.

"No," I said honestly. "Ezra cares about Aria a lot, if he knew anything he would have told us."

"Alright then," Officer Peters said closing his notebook and standing. "Well that's everything I have for you at the moment."

"Ok well thank you Officer," Byron said.

"No problem," He said heading for the door. "I'll call you as soon as we have any news."

"Thanks again," I said as he left.

I walked back into the living room to find Byron sitting in a trance.

"Byron are you alright?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Why has Aria been contacting Ezra so much?" He said slightly angry.

"I don't know," I said. "You said it yourself yesterday they are getting closer."

"I'm calling him," Byron said quickly.

"What?" I asked. Before I could stop him he was already on the phone.

"Hey Ezra," He said calmly. "Would you mind coming over for a few minutes?"

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Yeah we just had some news from the police," He said. "Okay bye."

"Byron?" I asked.

"Ella I need to know what's going on between them" He said walking into the kitchen

"Oh no," I said fearing Byron was going to jump to conclusions.

Aria's point of view

I stared out the window at the gloomy night that was before me. It was pouring rain with thunder and lightening.

"Not very nice out is it?" Jason said from his spot on the chair.

I ignored him and keep my eyes on the rain drops running down the window.

"You're going to have to talk to me eventually," Jason laughed. "Where going to be spending a long time together."

I continued to stay silent as my stomach turned from his words. I heard him get up but I didn't turn my head. Suddenly I felt the couch shift, I looked over to see he had sat down next to me.

"Come here baby," He said pulling me onto his lap.

"Jason, stop!" I said as he ran his hands up my legs.

"Aria where here together we might as well have some fun," He explained with a coy smile. He placed one arm around my waist and used his other hand to hold my head/neck.

"No!" I said desperately trying to free my hands to get him off.

"Too bad," He laughed. "You'll enjoy it."

He pulled my face closer to his until our lips met. I tried to move off of him but his arms where holding me in place. I couldn't get my arm hands free to shove him off or my legs to kick him.

He kissed me roughly on the mouth and then moved the kisses down my neck.

"Jason!" I cried as he sucked on my neck.

He forced his lips back to mine to get me to stop talking. I tried again to move around but he tightened his grip on my waist and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I wanted to gag or vomit from the feeling of his tongue against mine.

Soon after I felt Jason's hand move from my waist up to my chest. I would have given anything to push his hand away but I couldn't. He started to unbutton the blouse I was wearing.

This is where I knew I needed to do something, this was doing too far. I brought my knees up and hit them into Jason's side. When that didn't faze him I bit down onto his tongue.

"What the hell?" He yelled holding his tongue and throwing me to the floor.

"I told you to stop!" I yelled sitting up.

"I don't care!" He yelled leaning down and slapping me across the face. "You do whatever I tell you or else."

"Or else what?" I asked.

"I have some ideas," He said walking to the bathroom.

I moved back onto the couch and curled up into a ball. I closed my eyes and wish now more than ever Ezra was here. He would take me away from this horrible place and this horrible man. I started to cry just thinking about Ezra and how much I missed him. I missed how safe I felt with him and all his sweet kisses. What Jason just did to me was nothing compared to Ezra's kissing. Jason was too rough and Ezra was always sweet and passionate.

I hoped to god that I would be able to see him again, along with my family and the girls.

Ezra's point of view

I was now in the car speeding my way to the Montgomery house. Byron called and said that they heard something about Aria. He seemed tense on the phone so I was so worried something was wrong.

I pulled into the driveway and rushed into the house. Ella and Byron where in the living room looking wary.

"Is everything alright?" I asked sitting down.

"Well the police came by just asking about Aria's phone records," Ella explained.

"Did they find her?" I asked getting anxious.

"Not yet," She frowned. "We just wanted to ask you a question."

"Sure anything," I said calming down slightly.

"What have you been doing with my daughter!" Byron suddenly yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Byron," Ella hissed. "What he means Ezra is that the police came by asking about a phone number Aria has been in contact with a lot. That phone number was yours and we were just wondering why you've had so much contact with Aria."

"I… I," I stammered. I was going to play dumb and tell her I knew nothing but she handed me the paper with the phone records. There was my phone number god knows how many times.

"Well?" Byron asked as Ella tried to calm him. I decided I had to tell them. There was no way out of this.

"Byron, Ella I'm sorry you have to find out this way," I sighed. "Aria and I have been getting a lot closer and…."

"And you've been dating," Ella finished with a content look on her face.

Byron looked very shocked and confused. His eyes shoot back and forth between Ella and me.

"Umm yes," I said. "How did you know?"

"I didn't" Ella smiled. "I had a hunch. Byron and I both have noticed a slight attraction between the two of you."

I nodded my head in awe that no one was yelling at me yet.

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"I am," Byron said looking at Ella.

"Well I'm not thrilled," Ella sighed. "Ezra can you explain how you and Aria started. It would make me feel better to know."

"Sure," I said. "Well I met Aria in a pub here in Rosewood the day she returned from Iceland."

"A pub!" Byron yelled. "What was she doing there?"

"She was getting something to eat," I explained. "She had just dropped Mike off at lacrosse. Anyways we were talking about university and I assumed she was in university. We clicked instantly, I fell for her right then and there."

"So you met before you knew you were teacher and student?" Ella asked.

"Yes."

"Well that makes me feel better," Ella sighed.

"And you continued the relationship after you knew?" Byron asked still looking a little pissed.

"We tried to break it off," I explained. "We knew it was wrong and dangerous so we tried to stay away from each other but we couldn't. I honestly didn't know what to do with myself without Aria. We just understand each other so well and we knew how much trouble we could have been in when I was her teacher but the way we felt for each other was more important."

Byron sat there looking at his hands, I wasn't sure if he was still angry or not. I looked over at Ella to see she was smiling.

"I can tell you care for her," Ella said as tears started down her face.

"I do Ella," I said looking her straight in the eyes. "I would do anything for her and it kills me right now that I'm sitting here while she's missing."

"Please tell me there hasn't been anything sexual," Byron spoke.

"No no," I said. "That's truly why I believe we are soul mates. There's nothing sexual keeping us together its all just the feelings we have for each other."

"Thank you," Byron said to me suddenly with a small smile. "For telling me the truth."

"Not a problem," I said. "I'm just sorry we kept this from you."

"We understand," Ella smiled taking my hand. "Partly our fault, Aria was taught how to keep secrets from us."

"So you're alright with this?" I asked.

"I had my doubts at first," Byron said. "But hearing you talk about Aria really shows me a lot."

"I feel much betting knowing it didn't start during school, that you didn't abuse your power as a teacher," Ella said. "The age difference doesn't bother me at all, Aria's a very mature young woman and I think you're the kind of person she needs."

"Thank you Ella, Byron," I said feeling relived. "I'm glad you finally know and accept this."

"Me too," Ella smiled then gave me a hug then started to laugh.

"What?" I smiled.

"We were just saying yesterday how you are Aria have been getting closer," She explained.

"The joke was on us," Byron smiled.

"Yeah," I said. "I guess I wasn't being very coy the other day."

"Not really," Byron teased. "But we know it's just because you were worried."

"Yeah," I said as I remembered the situation we were in. "I wish Aria was here to see how you guys accept our relationship."

"I know," Ella said getting a bit teary eyed. "Well I'm sorry we don't have anymore news about Aria for you."

"Don't worry," I said patting her hand. "That conversation was a break through in itself."

"Yes," Ella said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Let's go into the kitchen," Byron said. "We'll have some coffee and maybe the police will call soon."

"You think?" I asked as we made our way to the kitchen.

"Maybe," Ella said getting cups from the cabinet. "They said they were starting to track her phone."

"Well that good," I said as Ella handed me a cup of coffee.

We sat down a chatted about Hollis and Mike and other random topics. Meanwhile all our eyes kept looking at the phone, just waiting and hoping for it to ring.

**AN: There ya are! Hope you all enjoyed it (: Review please! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello everybody, I bring you chapter 5 of this story! I hope you enjoy. Well people we are nearing the end! Only a few more chapters.**

**Ps….please review! I love hearing what you guys think about each chapter :) **

Ezra's point of view

After spending most of the afternoon with the Montgomery's I decided to head home. As I was driving I got a text message, I looked at it quickly to see if it was about Aria.

_Hey Ezra, It's Spencer. My house is across the street and 3 houses down from Aria's. Please come meet us._

**(AN: I have no idea if that's actually where Spencer lives all I know is she's close)**

The first thought that popped into my head after reading that message was how did Spencer get my number? Without knowing the answer I continued down the street until I was in front of the Hasting house.

I went up to the door and knocked quickly.

"Hey," Spencer said opening the door. "Come on in."

"What's this about?" I asked sitting on the couch where the other girls were.

"Just updates on news," Hanna explained.

"We know you'd be worried but wouldn't want to show it to much," Emily said with a shy smile.

"Actually I have news for you," I said smiling at the thought.

"Go on," Spencer said taking a seat and staring at me intently.

"Aria's parents know about our relationship," I said as all their eyes widened.

"What?" Hanna said shocked. "How did they find out?"

"Did Mr. Montgomery try and kill you?" Spencer asked.

"Calm down," I said with a small laugh. I explained the situation to them and they all smiled as the story went on.

"That's so nice," Emily sighed. "I'm glad they accept you guys."

"Me too," I said as a tear started to form. "I just wish Aria could have been there."

"We all wish she was here," Spencer said looking to the floor.

"Can you guys think of any place in Rosewood Jason would have taken her?" I asked.

"No," Emily said taping her finger in thought. "We didn't know Jason very well."

"Yeah he was just Ali's weird older brother in the room across the hall." Hanna added.

"Who may or may not have had a soft spot for Aria," Spencer said with a look of disgust.

"Ok think back," Emily suggested. "Is there any place that Jason could have taken her that we knew about?"

I watched as all the girls pondered, hoping they would think of something.

Aria's point of view

I had fallen asleep to the sound of the rain until I felt something touching my head. I brushed my hand against my hair and felt another hand. I looked over to see Jason sitting in front of me with a pair of scissors.

"What are you doing?" I yelled and my hands flew to my hair.

"Aria I need to cut your hair," Jason said calmly.

"No you don't!" I yelled as I made sure he hadn't cut anything off yet.

"Aria we're going to be leaving soon," He said sitting next to me. "People can't recognize you."

"No!" I yelled. "I'm not going anywhere with you and your not cutting my hair!"

"Fine then can I at least dye it?" He offered.

"No!"

"Aria please don't be difficult." He said as the anger appeared in his eyes.

"I'm not I just refuse to let you anywhere near my head."

"Aria come on," He sighed as he grabbed my hand. He pulled me closer to him and moved the scissors closer to my head.

"Stop it Jason!" I screamed and I hit his arm away. When I pushed his hand down the scissors came down with it and cut my arm.

I gripped my arm and tried to stop the bleeding coming from the wound.

"See?" Jason smiled. "This is what happens when you don't cooperate."

"Can I please get a bandage for this or something?" I asked coldly as the tears ran down from my eyes.

"Sure," He laughed. "I'll be right back."

Once he left I looked around the room, looking for anything to help me get out of here. Unfortunately my feet were still tied but my hands were free from earlier. I crawled over to a box Jason had in the corner. I was curious to see what was inside because usually when he went outside he took it with him.

I lifted the lid carefully and found a bunch of paper. I was sifting through the piles of papers when I suddenly came across it, Jason's cell phone.

I took it out quickly and looked over at the window, I knew I only had a few minutes before he returned.

Without hesitation I dialed a very familiar number.

"Hello?" Ezra's voice said into the phone.

"Ezra!" I said as I started to cry from excitement.

"Aria? Oh my god! Aria where are you?" He said in a panic.

"Ezra," I managed to say between sobs. "I….I...I'm with Jason."

"Ok sweetheart calm down, can you tell us where he has you?" Ezra said trying to calm me down.

"I don't really know exactly," I explained. "We're in the middle of the woods in the bar-"

Suddenly I felt a hand cover my mouth and take the phone away from me. I turned to see Jason looking furious.

"What on earth did you just do?" He asked slowly.

"I..I'm..so..sorr…sorry," I said still crying.

"You just made everything so much worse,"

I stayed silent as Jason was almost shaking in anger. Before I could even blink Jason pushed me into the wall. The back of my head and back where the first things to hit the wall before I fell onto the floor.

"You almost ruined everything!" He yelled picking me up by the shoulders and slamming me into the wall again.

"I didn't mean to," I said hoping it would calm him down.

"You liar!" He said slapping me in the face.

"They don't know where we are!" I yelled.

"They better not," He said throwing me to the ground.

"But you were about to tell them!" He yelled. He started to kick me in the stomach and on my legs.

All the pain was starting to mash together until I was just numb all over.

"That's the last time you pull anything like that you understand?" He said tying my hands behind my back again and leaving me on the floor.

I figured he left to go blow off his anger which made me feel better. I just lay on the floor crying, again. I could feel cuts bleeding, bruises starting to develop and painful throbs all over my body. I had a chance to save myself and I blew it. If only had spoken faster or got to the phone quicker. Then maybe someone would be coming to save me right now.

Ezra's point of view

"Wow nice place to learn that secret," I laughed. 

"Yeah it was a tense room," Hanna smiled.

"I bet," I said. "Hearing you best friend has been dating your English teacher behind your back while one of your friends just got hit by a car."

"Yeah," Spencer said. "Good times."

"Well I must say," I said leaning back onto the couch. "When I asked for the story of how you guys found out about Aria and I, I was not expecting that."

"We don't like to disappoint," Emily joked.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Oh one second," I said answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Ezra!" Aria's voice rang out. I could tell she was crying but in that moment I was just in total shock from hearing her voice.

"Aria? Oh my god! Aria where are you?" I said panicking like crazy. All the girls heads snapped up and they all ran over to my phone to try and hear Aria.

"Ezra," She managed to say between sobs. "I….I...I'm with Jason."

"Ok sweetheart calm down, can you tell us where he has you?" I said in an attempt to get more info so I could find her.

"I don't really know exactly," She said as her breathing slowed. "We're in the middle of the woods in the bar-"

The noise of the dial tone made my heart sink.

"Damn it!" I said slamming my phone shut.

"Did she say they were in the bar?" Hanna asked.

"No," I explained. "She was about to say something but it cut off after bar."

"Well she said they were in the middle of the woods." Spencer said pacing around the room. "What would be in the middle of the woods?"

"He wouldn't just bring her to the middle of the woods and sit there." I said as I pondered.

"No even Jason's that stupid," Hanna said from her spot in the corner.

The girls sat there in silence thinking for a good 15 minutes before Spencer finally got up.

"Ughhh I need some coffee." She said as she headed to the kitchen.

As Spencer walked into the kitchen Emily suddenly gasped.

"What? You want some?" Spencer asked holding up the pot of coffee in confusion. 

"No no!" Emily yelled. "The barn!"

"What barn?" I asked.

"Guys don't you remember the barn Ali took us to?" Emily said motioning to the others. "The one Jason and Ali wanted to live in one day."

"Oh my god," Spencer said almost dropping her pot of coffee. "I think your right Emily."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hanna asked. At least I wasn't the only one who had no idea what was going on.

"Hanna," Spencer sighed running back over to us. "Remember that day Ali took us on that hike? The one you hated? And we went to the old run down barn that she said her and Jason would go to all the time. The one they wanted to fix up and live in one day."

"Oh yeah!" She said as realization dawned on her face. "And that was in the middle of the woods too."

"Do you think that's where Aria is?" I asked.

"It would make sense," Hanna said. "Aria said she was in the middle of the woods and all she could have been missing was the 'n' from barn."

"And the police said they're most likely still in Rosewood." Emily said. "And that barn isn't too far."

"We need to tell the police," Spencer said panicking.

"I'll call Ella," I said taking out my phone and started to dial her number.

"Oh Ezra," Ella said when she picked up. "I was just about to call you, the police want us to meet them at the station. They have a location on Aria's phone."

"Oh that's amazing!" I smiled into the phone. "Well me and the girls have some news too so we will meet you there."

"Alright see you there." She said and hung up.

"What did she say?" Hanna asked.

"The police have tracked Aria's phone," I said grabbing my keys. "Come on girls we're headed to the police station."

"Aright," Emily said as they followed me to my car and we drove to the station.

We entered the station to find all the Montgomery's waiting for us. Officer Peters was standing in front of them and once he saw us lead us all into his office.

"Alright everyone here is what we've found," He said pulling down a map of Rosewood.

"We located Aria's phone here," He said sticking a tack in a green area of the map.

"That's in the woods," Byron said looking at the map.

"Exactly," Officer Peters said sitting back down. "This is why we think Jason ditched Aria's phone there and they continued on."

"No that's right," I said quickly. "That's where she is,"

"Excuse me?" Officer Peters asked.

"Officer I got a call on my phone today from Aria." I explained handing him my phone.

"Oh my god!" Ella said. "What did she say?"

"Not much she was cut off," I said. "Probably by Jason."

"Can you tell me exactly what she said?" Officer Peters asked taking out a notepad.

"She said that she was in the middle of the woods in the bar-" I said stopping where Aria had stopped.

"A bar?" He asked me with a confused expression.

"No that's where she was cut off," I explained. "After telling the girls they think she meant to say barn."

"A barn? In the middle of the woods?" He asked.

"Yes," Spencer spoke up. "Alison once took us to this barn in the woods years ago, it was old and run down but she said Jason and her used to go there all the time. They wanted to fix it up one day and live there."

"Do you remember where it is?" Officer Peters asked.

"Not exactly," Emily said as all the girls agreed. "But from the looks of it on the map it looks like it."

"Well then we'll check it out." Officer Peters said getting up. "Would you four mind coming with me?"

"Sure," We all agreed.

"Just because you three have been there before and you were the one talking to her." He explained. "So the plan is my team is going to follow but I would like to ride with you all in a civilian vehicle."

"Sure we can take my car," I offered. "It's right out front."

"Perfect," He said as we headed out the door. "I'll go get my team and meet you outside."

"Alright," Spencer said as her and the other girls headed outside.

I was about to follow them when Ella grabbed my arm. I looked down at her and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Bring her home to us Ezra," She smiled.

"I will Ella," I said to her, Byron and Mike. "Whatever I can do to get her back."

"Thank you," She said giving me a hug.

I headed out the door to meet the other girls and the officers. I prayed that this was it and I would finally be able to bring my beautiful girlfriend home.

**An: I hope you guys like this chapter! Unfortunately there will only be one or two more chapters. Look out the next chapter might be the last (: Review please! I love the feedback! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here we go chapter 6! Sorry it took so long but school/work/skating is kicking my ass :P So the next chapter is the LAST CHAPTER so one more after this. Enjoy and review!**

Aria's point of view

It had gotten pretty late when Jason finally came back into the barn. He looked like he had calmed down which made me feel a lot more relived. He picked me up off the floor and set me down on the couch.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper with you earlier," He said in a monotone voice. "Just don't do something like that again." 

I simply nodded as to not make him angry again.

"Good," He said kissing my forehead and getting up. "Now get some rest while I pack thing up."

"Pack?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah," He said covering me with a blanket. "We're catching a red eye flight out of this town."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out," He said turning and walking out of the barn.

This news made me absolutely terrified. I was about to be swept out of the state by man who wanted me for god knows what. My heart starting pounding so hard it hurt my chest and my breathing got really heavy. Before I knew it the tears where streaming down my face once again.

'This is the end' I kept telling myself. I was never going to see Ezra or my parents or Mike or the girls ever again. And even though that fact made me terribly sad and scared, I couldn't help but fear the unknown the most. Where was Jason taking me? Why? Would I be able to get myself out of this? Would I ever see the people I love again?

I watched as Jason went back and froth from the barn back outside. Unable to get peaceful enough or tired enough to drift to sleep I just closed my eyes and imagined this wasn't reality.

Ezra's point of view

We all piled into my car and headed off while the other officers got ready. Officer Peters was driving, I was in the passenger seat and the girls where in the back. Officer Peters had put in the coordinates of Aria's phone onto his GPS so we wouldn't get lost.

"Any of this looking familiar girls?" He asked as we continued.

"Yes," They all responded at the same time.

"I remember walking down this road," Emily said staring out the window. "That bench right there was where Alison let us rest from all the walking."

"Yeah only after I complained for a half an hour," Hanna muttered.

"Well we still have an hour left of driving," Officer Peters said. "So keep an eye out."

"An hour!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah that sounds about right," Spencer said touching my shoulder in comfort. "It took us a few hours and we were walking."

I tensed up from anxiety, I thought we were closer to Aria then this. I didn't know if I could sit in the car for an hour, I was too nervous. Spencer leaded forward in her seat, keeping her hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find her, we're so close." She whispered trying to calm me.

We all stayed silent as we continued down the never ending road. I just kept my eyes looking out the window, almost in a trance. If I had to guess I'd say we had been driving for a little over a half an hour before we heard a loud pop.

"Oh shit," Officer Peters said. "We have a problem."

"What's wrong?" I asked as we pulled over on the side of the road.

"I think we blew a tire," He said obviously frustrated.

"What!" All three girls yelled from the back seat.

"I'm sorry," He said opening the back door. "You guys just sit over there and I will have it fixed in a few minutes."

"You need some help?" I asked since this was my car.

"No no it's fine I got it," He said. "I saw the spare tire in the trunk.

"Alright," I said as we all filed out and walked by the end of the car near the woods.

"I can't believe this is happening!" I yelled throwing a rock into the woods.

"Ezra," Emily said patting my arm. I looked and saw all three girls had tears in their eyes.

"We will find her," Spencer said fighting back sobs. I could tell she was trying to convince herself as well as the rest of us.

I realized I had to stay calm, not just for my own sanity but for the girls too. I sat down next to them as we stared off into the woods. Suddenly I heard a small laughing coming from the right of me. We all looked over to see Hanna playing with a twig while chuckling lightly.

"What's so funny?" Spencer asked. Hanna stopped and gave us a small smile.

"I know that this isn't the time to be laughing," Hanna explained. "But can I just make a rule that after this no one ever goes in the woods again?"

"What?" Emily said confused. "Why?"

"Because," Hanna said. "Everything always goes bad for us in the woods."

The girls had light laugh about it. The more time that passed the louder the laughs got, soon they were leaning on each other for support from laughter. I watching and smiled as they had such joy for a brief moment.

"Oh we are terrible people," Spencer said after her laughter stopped.

"No you're not," I said.

"Yes we are," Emily agreed with a small smile. "Our best friend is missing and we're here laughing our heads off."

"Hey," I said looking all of them straight in the face. "You guys have been under so much stress, I think its time you had a laugh to make you feel a bit better."

"That's true I guess," Hanna said. 

"It did make me feel a little better," Emily confessed.

"Laughter is the best medicine," Spencer said. "That's what we always used to say."

"Yeah way back when," Emily sighed. "We used to laugh about everything; I think we just said that as an excuse to laugh more."

"But it did usually help when we were upset," Hanna said.

"Yeah as soon as one of us started the rest of us just followed along." Spencer explained. "If not Ali, Aria would usually be the first to crack a smile."

"Yeah once she started it was hard not to laugh with her," Emily said with a small laugh.

"Her laugh is infectious," I agreed at the memory of her beautiful laugh.

"Guys!" Officer Peters called from the car. "I got it fixed lets get going!"

"Come on guys," Spencer said as we all ran back to the car. "Let's get our best friend back."

We all piled back into the car and continued down the highway.

Aria's point of view

I lay on the couch with my eyes closed for some time. I could hear the sound of things being moved around me, along with Jason's footsteps. Every time I heard Jason enter I got nervous because that meant we were one step closer to leaving.

"Alright time to go," Jason said as he entered again.

"What?" I asked lifting my head from the couch.

"Time to head to the airport," He said in a monotone voice.

"How are we getting there?" I asked since Jason carried me here.

"I went and got the car while you were asleep,"

"I fell asleep?" I asked half angry half sad.

"Yeah," He said walking closer to me. "Let's go."

He picked me up and started to carry me outside. I got scared because we were leaving and I panicked, kicking my knee up and hitting him in the nose.

"Ouch!" He yelled as I dropped to the ground.

"I don't want to leave," I said trying to crawl away.

"You're going wherever I want you to go!" He yelled grabbing my arm and throwing me onto my back.

"Why can't you just leave?" I said trying to reason with him. "Leave town and I'll stay. You won't get in trouble for those pictures if you're not around."

"Oh but what fun would that be?" He asked. "Plus misery loves company."

"You're only getting yourself into more trouble by taking me with you!" I yelled

"Shut up" He sighed and grabbed my shoulders so hard it hurt. "Accept the fact that your coming with me and you will never be back here EVER AGAIN!"

"Please don't do this!" I cried.

"You're only making this harder for yourself Aria,"

"I don't care I won't go with you,"

"We can do this the hard way Aria," He said as his face got red.

"No!" I said kicking his leg.

"That's it," He yelled reaching down and punched me in the stomach.

I started screaming at the top of my lungs for him to stop but he didn't listen. He pulled my hair, slapped me in the face and kicks my legs. I tried to yell louder but it was no use, no one was around to hear me.

Or at least that's what I thought, until….

"Put your hands where I can see them!" An unfamiliar voice yelled.

Ezra's point of view

After an hour of what seemed like endless driving we finally went off the road into the woods.

"This is it I know it is," Spencer smiled. "I remember it like it was yesterday now."

"The GPS says it's just up ahead," Officer Peters said. "I think we should stop the car here and walk the rest of the way."

"Why?" Hanna asked.

"Just so Jason doesn't hear the car and get tipped off that it's us." He explained as he put the car into park.

We all got out and closed the doors as silently as possible.

"Ok everyone stay quiet and follow me," Officer Peters whispered.

We walked through the woods trying to find any sign of Aria and Jason. It honestly didn't look like there was anything for miles.

"This is it," Spencer whispered.

"I remember it so well now," Emily said holding onto both Hanna and Spencer as they walked.

"We should be there in a minute," Officer Peters said getting his flashlight out.

Suddenly we heard an ear piercing scream coming from deeper in the woods. We all stopped and looked at each other.

"Aria!" The girls screamed as we all took off running.

We were running through the woods as fast as we could. We were trying to dodging tree branches and not trip over rocks and tree roots. The screams continued which only made us go faster.

Suddenly we came to a small clearing. There was a small red car parked out front of an old run down barn.

"This is it," Spencer exclaimed.

"Stay behind me," Officer Peters said taking out his gun and walking over to the front of the barn.

The girls stayed close to me as we followed behind. We could hear loud banging noises, cries of pain and moans then a loud scream. Jason was yelling 'shut up' as we approached the door to the barn. Officer Peters kicked open the door so we could see Aria laying on the floor tied up and Jason yelling and beating her.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" Officer Peters yelled pointing his gun at Jason.

"Aria!" The girls yelled running over to her.

"Get her out of here," Officer Peters told the girls.

They quickly got Aria up and ushered her outside.

I wanted to go over to Aria to make sure she was ok but I needed this bastard to learn his lesson.

"I can't believe you did this to her!" I yelled running in front of Officer Peters and went right for Jason.

I punched him in the jaw and just kept hitting him. My anger for him was so strong I didn't care if I killed him.

"You deserve to die!" I yelled as I through more punches his way.

"Alright alright," Officer Peters say pulling me off Jason. He had blood gushing out of his nose and some cuts on his face.

Officer Peters went up and hand cuffed Jason and got him on his feet again. The back up police showed up and took Jason away. I looked around to see where they had taken Aria.

"Where is she?" I asked one of the officers.

"Right there," He replied pointing to the group of girls sitting on the ground by one of the police cars.

"Aria!" I yelled running to her.

"Ezra," She said in a weak voice with tears in her eyes.

I fell to my knees next to her, took her face in my hands and kissed her. The passion in this kiss was nothing I had ever felt before. I was scared I would never get to see this beautiful angel ever again and it felt so good to feel her near me.

I pulled back and saw what that monster had done to her.

"Oh Aria," I said as tears fell from my eyes. "What did he do to you?"

Her eyes where red from crying and she had a few bruises on her jaw line. She had scratches and bruises on her arms and red marks on her cheeks.

She didn't say anything, she just threw her arms around me and cried. I pulled her onto my lap and tried to comfort her.

"Shhh sweetheart is alright," I said rubbing her back. "It's all over, your safe now."

"I thought I was never going to see you again," She cried.

"I know," I said touching her cheek softly with my hand. "But you're safe and he will never take you away from me ever again."

"Thank you," She said kissing me again.

"Aria are you alright?" Officer Peters said kneeling down next to us.

"Yes," She whispered. "Just a little banged up."

"Alright well were going to take you to the hospital just to get you checked out ok?" He said.

"Can I see my parents first?" Aria asked.

"They will meet us at the hospital," He smiled patting her arm. "You can call them if you want though."

"Here," Spencer said holding out her cell phone to Aria.

"Thanks," Aria said moving over to hug the girls. "Thank you for everything guys."

"Of course," Emily said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You know we would do anything for you," Hanna smiled.

"And I would for you all," Aria said still emotional.

She dialed the phone and put it on speaker.

"Spencer!" Ella said frantically into the phone. "Did you find her?"

"Mom?" Aria said with a huge smile on her face yet tears in her eyes.

"Aria? Honey is that you? Oh my god," Ella said crying into the phone.

"Yeah it's me Mom," Aria said.

"Oh thank god," Ella said still bawling. "Are you ok sweetheart?"

"I'm alright Mom," Aria said looking over at me. "A little beat up but I'm fine."

"I..I was so scared," Ella cried then yelled into the background. "BYRON! MIKE!"

"Can you put me on speaker mom?" Aria asked.

"Oh of course," Ella said.

"What's wrong?" Byron's voice said from the phone.

"Did they find her?" Mike said sounding out of breath.

"Dad? Mike?" Aria said.

"Aria!" They both yelled.

As Aria reassured her parents she was alright the police called Hanna, Spencer and Emily over.

"Yeah their taking me to the hospital just to check everything," Aria explained. "Yeah they want you to meet us there."

"Alright sweetie we will see you there," Byron said.

"Aria," Spencer said coming over to us. "They want to get going now."

"Alright," Aria smiled.

I helped her up and walked her over to the police car.

"Will you stay with me?" Aria asked.

"It's cool," Hanna said from behind me. "We'll drive your car and meet you at the hospital."

"Thank you," I smiled at the girls.

We got in the car and Aria laid her head against my shoulder.

"Go to sleep love," I said stroking her hair. "We won't be home for a little over an hour,"

"Wait," Aria said with a confused expression. "How did you guys find me? Why did you and the girls come with the police?"

"Shhh sweetheart," I said calming her. "I'll explain everything later. For now sleep."

It took a few minutes but soon she settled into my arms into a deep sleep.

As I watched her sleep I felt tears running down my face. I finally had her back with me and that's where she would stay forever.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please review! Next chapter is the last, I hope to get it up soon but with school who knows.**


	7. Final AN

**Hello and happy holidays to all you people that I hope still love me :) Soooo news update! I have a new laptop woo hoo hahha I got it for Christmas today. Which is good for all of you because that means I can write again! I'm still waiting to see if I can get my documents switched over. So VERY soon I will find out and if I can it will be up as soon as possible and if they can't I will re-write the last chapter. **

**Basically you guys are getting the ending very soon haah**

**Thanks for being so awesome and patient, I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: So after waiting a few months for my dad to exchange files from my old laptop I decided enough was enough. I'm extremely sorry you guys had to wait this long but after the wait I decided to just re-write the chapter, which annoyed me to no end. So without further wait...here ya go! **

Aria's point of view

I finally felt slightly calm while sitting in the police car with Ezra. I fell asleep without realizing it and before long we were at the hospital.

"I hate to wake you but it's important that we make sure your okay," Ezra whispered in my ear.

"I'm fine," I said as he helped me out of the car.

"Just to be sure," He said kissing my temple. We walked into the hospital where we were greeted by a doctor and a few nurses.

"Miss Montgomery?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," I said leaning against Ezra.

"We are just going to check your injuries," The doctor explained. "Right this way."

I looked at back at Ezra hesitantly; I didn't want to leave him.

"I'll be right into see you once they're done," He said.

"Ok," I said quietly and followed the nurses.

"Is that your boyfriend?" One of the nurses asked as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah," I said with a small smile.

"We will be sure to let him in first," She said leading me into the examination room. "Well after your parents."

"Thanks."

Ezra's point of view

I sat in the hallway waiting for the doctor to tell me how Aria was doing. The girls were here but they decided to go home to touch base with their parents. They reminded me to call them with a report and let Aria know they would be back in the morning before school.

I was lost in my thoughts until I heard someone call my name. I looked up to see Byron, Ella and Mike all rushing down the hall towards me.

"Ezra!" Ella said sobbing.

"It's okay Ella she's safe now," Byron said to her as they all sat down with me.

"Is she really?" She asked me. "I mean she said on the phone she was okay but I just want to be sure."

"The doctor is looking at her now," I explained. "She doesn't seem to have any life changing injuries."

"Oh thank god," Byron said. "I'm just so glad she's back home."

"How much longer do you think they will be Ezra?" Ella asked.

"Oh I'm not sure," I said thinking. "I'd say probably at least another 15 minutes."

"Ok well Byron we should run down and get a coffee from the cafeteria." Ella said.

"Good idea," Byron said following her. "Do you want anything Ezra?"

"Oh no I'm fine thanks," I said. He nodded and continued to walk down the hall.

"Ezra?" Mike asked suddenly.

"Yeah Mike?" I asked looking over to him.

"Did you make that jerk pay for what he did to my sister?"

"Yes Mike," I said laughing lightly. "I made sure of it."

Aria's point of view

After the doctors did multiple tests and x-rays on me they finally settled me into a room.

"Alright Aria the last few results will be back shortly," The nurse whose name was Karen explained. "Then we will bring your parent in to talk."

"Okay, Thanks Karen."

"How's the arm?" She asked referring to my arm with IV. "You did pretty well for it being your first."

"Thanks," I laughed. They had to give me an IV since I hadn't been eating or drinking much the last few days. They also said I would be staying overnight just to keep an eye on things.

After about a half an hour Doctor Roberts came in with my results. He bought my family in to let them know what would be going on tonight.

"Aria!" My mom cried as she came into the room. I got hugs from my parents and Mike and then they sat down while the doctor talked.

"Well thankfully there isn't anything seriously wrong here," He said looking over the results. "We were concerned about internal injuries when she first came in."

"That's great news," My dad said in relief.

"It is, but there are still a few things," Doctor Robertson explained. "This is why we are going to keep Aria here tonight."

"Well what's wrong?" Mom asked.

"Aria has a slight concussion," He explained. "Not too bad but I would like to keep her here just in case."

"She also has a broken rib and a few bruised ones," He continued. "Other than that it's just cuts and bruises."

"Well thank you very much doctor," Dad said shaking his hand.

"No problem," He smiled. "I'll be back later to check up on you Aria."

"Alright," I smiled as he left the room.

"Oh sweetie I'm so glad you're alright," My mom said kissing my forehead.

"Me too," I said relaxing a bit. "I'm so happy to be back with you guys."

"At least that creep is locked up for good now," Mike said as he held my hand.

"If you don't mind my asking," Dad hesitated. "How did Jason give you a concussion?"

"He was trying to carry me to the car," I explained. "I panicked and kneed him in the nose and he dropped me, that's when my head smacked the ground."

"Oh my poor daughter," Mom said starting to cry again.

"It's ok mom," I said. "I'm safe now."

"Yes you are," Dad smiled.

"It's getting late, don't you guys all have school in the morning?" I asked.

"Oh shoot Byron that's right," Mom said worried. "I can call in tomorrow and say I need to stay home."

"Oh no Ella you have your class trip tomorrow and I have my conference all day." Dad remembered.

"Its fine guys the girls will be by tomorrow anyways I'm sure one won't mind taking me home." I smiled. "Besides I'll be really tired so I'll probably just sleep most of the day tomorrow."

"Actually I know someone who has the day off from the conference tomorrow that won't mind taking Aria home," Dad smiled. "Nothing to fear Ella."

It may have been the pain medication they were giving me but I couldn't figure out what that meant. Who would be taking me home? Personally I was so tired and loopy I didn't care at the moment.

"How are you feeling?" Dad asked.

"Alright," I yawned. "The pain is dulling but I'm starting to get tired."

"Well I'm going to take Mike and Dad home and then I'll be back." Mom said getting up from her chair.

"No no Mom go home and get some sleep I'll be fine."

"But Aria-" Mom started but I stopped her.

"Its fine, I'll probably fall asleep soon anyways," I explained.

"Okay darling," Mom said kissing my cheek. "Have someone call me if you want me here."

"Bye guys," I smiled as Mike and Dad hugged me.

"I hope you not too tired," My dad said as they were all leaving. "There is someone out there who really wants to see you."

I was about to ask who it was but they all left with a slight laugh. After a few minutes I heard the door open again and I saw my boyfriend walk in.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Hi," I said as he kissed me quickly and sat down. "You stayed."

"Of course I did." He said taking my hand. "And I will be staying here for awhile, if that's ok with you."

"Oh Ezra I'm fine you can go home," I laughed.

"No I just got you back I can't stand leaving you," He said. "Besides its better this way, because now I will know when I need to bring you home."

"You're taking me home?" I asked slightly shocked.

"I am," He smiled.

"I mean I know your friends with my parents but how did you get them to agree to that?" I questioned.

"Aria I have some news for you," He carefully.

"Is everything ok?" I asked getting worried.

"Everything is perfect," He said kissing my hand. "While you were missing your parents found out about our relationship."

"What!" I almost yelled. "Did they kill you? What happened?"

"Calm down Aria," He said trying to sooth me. "They were a bit unsure and angry at first but once I explained things and answered their questions they came around."

"Really?" I couldn't even believe this was happening.

"Yes really," He smiled. "They're okay with us being together."

"Oh my god," I laughed as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked suddenly worried. "Is the pain coming back?"

"No, no," I said wiping the tears away. "I'm just so happy we can just be together now."

"Me too," He said giving me another kiss. "I just wish you could have been there with us when the truth came out."

For the next few hours Ezra answered all my questions. He explained how my parents caught onto our relationship and how their conversation went. He also told me how he, the girls and the police found me. I was amazed that through the very brief phone call Ezra and I had they were able to find me.

"Alright honey you should get some sleep," Ezra said smoothing my hair.

"I know," I said feeling my eyes starting to close. "Will you come lay next to me?"

"I don't know Aria," He said hesitantly. "I don't want to hurt you or anything."

Before I could answer Karen walked back in.

"Hello everyone," She said as she wrote down a few things on my chart. She looked over at Ezra and smiled. "Hi I'm Karen Aria's nurse."

"Hi I'm Ezra," He smiled while shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," She then turned back to me. "You should get to sleep now sweetie."

"Alright," I sighed.

"I have to come back and wake you every few hours because of your concussion I'm afraid," Karen explained.

"That's okay Karen it's your job," I laughed.

"Indeed," Karen said looking over my paperwork. "And Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery signed off on Ezra taking you home tomorrow once you're released."

"Wonderful," Ezra smiled and kissed my hand.

"Well I'll let you go to sleep," Karen said.

"Wait!" I called and she turned around. "Is it alright if Ezra lays here with me?"

"Of course," Karen smiled. "Just lay on the opposite side of her IV and her ribs are bandaged so being next to her won't hurt her."

"Thank you," I smiled as she left then I turned back to Ezra. "You heard her, get over here."

"Alright," He smiled getting up next to me.

"This is better," I sighed as I laid my head on his chest. "I miss you so much."

"I missed you too Aria," He kissed my forehead and smiled. "Now it's time for you to sleep beautiful."

"Alright," I said closing my eyes. "Goodnight."

The next day

After finishing all my tests for the day the doctor said I was able to go home at 1 o'clock. Ezra was kind enough to run home and get me some clothes, so I wouldn't have to wear the clothes I was wearing while in the woods.

"Alright Aria here are you pills for pain and ones for your concussion," Doctor Robertson explained. "If your head starts to hurt or if vomiting occurs come back, alright?"

"Ok I will," I smiled taking the small pill bottles. "Thanks doctor."

"Glad I could help," He smiled back at Ezra and I. "Take care of her."

"Oh I will, thanks again." Ezra laughed and took my hand, leading me outside.

Once we were outside Ezra led me over to his car. We started down the street towards my house before taking a sudden left turn.

"This isn't the way to my house," I said confused.

"That's because we're not going to your house," He said simply. "Were going to my apartment."

"Something else you and my parents agreed on?" I laughed.

"Pretty much," He said as we turned into his parking space. "I'm driving you home later once your parents are home."

We walked up to his apartment and I laid down on the couch.

"Still tired?" He asked moving me so my head was in his lap.

"Yeah," I sighed. "It's not fun being woken up every few hours."

"I know honey but it's for your own good," He said stroking my hair. "How about you have a nap for an hour or so?"

"But I feel like since I got back with you all I've done is sleep." I said feeling guilty.

"Aria you need to rest," He said kissing my neck. "You went through a lot and now we can spend all our time together."

"Your right and I can't wait," I laughed as my eyes closed. "But I still feel bad."

"Don't," He said getting up and pulling a blanket over me. "I still have some papers to grade."

I quickly fell asleep after he got up and started to dream.

_I felt at peace sleeping next to Ezra, everything was alright. As I began to drift off to sleep I was startled by a loud bang. _

"_Ezra?" I said trying to shake him awake. "Did you hear that?"_

_He just lay there sleeping peacefully. I decided that I was imagining it so I tried to go back to sleep. My nerves where calming when I felt a hand on my shoulder._

"_Miss me?" Jason's voice whispered in my ear._

"_What are you doing?" I screamed. He put his hand over my mouth and grabbed me around the waist. _

"_Shhh don't want to wake lover boy," He said as he pulled me out of bed and carried me away. _

_I kicked, punched, screamed and cried but nothing would faze Jason. I looked back as I tried to call out for Ezra but he was still sleeping. I screamed as loud as I could when Jason carried me out of Ezra's apartment, it was as if he couldn't hear me. _

"_This time no one will find you," Jason laughed as he threw me into his car. _

_I closed my eyes and sobbed as Jason got into the car. I didn't want to look at him until I figured out what to do._

"_Aria?" I heard him call out but it seemed like his voice was fading. "Aria!"_

"Aria?" A different voice called.

I opened my eyes and saw Ezra sitting in front of me with a look of concern. I just stared at him, trying to catch my breath.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I was about to say yes but something came over me and I started to cry.

"Oh honey," Ezra said pulling me onto his lap.

"I'm sorry," I said trying to stop sobbing.

"It's alright," He said kissing my forehead. "Let it out."

"I keep seeing him," I said burying my face in his neck.

"It will take time to get over this Aria," He explained. "Until then I'm here to protect you."

"Thank you Ezra," I said taking a deep breath and kissing his lips lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," He replied rubbing my back.

For the rest of the day we watched old movies and just talked about everything. Before Ezra was going to take me home we decided to go out and get some coffee. I felt nice to walk around Rosewood with Ezra without being terrified. We did get a few weird looks but other than that no one really noticed.

"You're coming in right?" I asked once Ezra parked in front of my house.

"Of course," He smiled. He ran around the other side of the car to help me out and grabbed my bag.

"Mom?" I called as I walked into the house.

"Hello," She said as she walked out of the kitchen to give me a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," I said reassuringly. "I'm a bit tired and the meds make me feel weird but it's nothing bad."

"That's good," She said turning to Ezra. "Thank you for picking her up today."

"My pleasure," Ezra smiled.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mom asked.

"Sure that sounds great," He said as I smiled.

"Wonderful," Mom said as she strolled back into the kitchen. "Byron should be home with Mike in a half an hour. You two relax until then."

"You sure you don't need any help with anything?" Ezra asked politely.

"Just keep her company," Mom laughed from the kitchen.

"I can manage that," Ezra laughed as he led me over to the couch.

I sat next to him and closed my eyes. This couldn't be a more perfect moment. My parents now approved of my relationship and I was back where I belonged.

"What are you smiling about?" Ezra asked breaking my thought.

"Thinking about how much I love you," I smiled.

He said nothing; he just smiled and leaned over to kiss me.

Yup, I thought to myself, this is perfect.

**The end! Kidding haha there is going to be a very short epilogue will be out soon! It will be set a month or two after this chapter. Thank you all once again for being soooo patient I love you all for it. I hope you've enjoyed this story. Xoxoxxoo **


End file.
